War Lords: Guardians of Earth
by M-LukaxxLiexxNaruHina
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is unaware he is the chosen one until he comes across an Earthbender. Together they go on a journey through time to stop Dare Dagon and restore peace to the Earth. DragonBall,Korra, dimensions ALSO
1. Legacy Begining

**OMG. You don't know how long I have been waiting to post this! Every single time it was postponed but now… here it is! The things you need to know about this story are that this story contains of more than two dimensions. Naruto, Avatar the Last Airbender, Dragon Ball Z, and Legend of Korra all appear throughout the story. Keep watch for that. Also there are a few characters I made up as the story went along so also be prepared for that as well**.

**War Lords: Guardians of Earth**

**Chapter 1**

The Pixie Council stared at each other silently.

They were unaware exactly of how they would be able to contact the "chosen one" without making themselves unnoticeable to him.

The women on the left sighed in frustration and the men on the right crossed their arms in anger. They had never been in such a horrible predicament in their entire lives.

Here they were struggling with a plan. They would possibly have to postpone this issue and move on to another.

"The wormholes are possibly the only way to reach him. We could always just send someone from another dimension to contact him." One of the women in the council had stated an idea finally.

The rest of the Pixie Council was left in words unfound in the dictionary. "But the wormholes cannot be of use because of the fact if we used one of them, we could be damaging the timelines very badly." All of the Pixie Council looked to see the Avatar standing before them calmly. Unusual attire was a white silk robe with the White Lotus insignia on it.

"Avatar Aang, out of all due respect sir, how are we damaging the timeline? I am not in any way possible trying to disrespect you. But time has nothing to do with-"

He was cut off, as there was an explosion in the walls. When the dust cleared, a female exited from the wall and came to stand net to the Avatar.

Aang smiled softly at his old comrade. "Shut up and let Twinkle toes here speak. Nothing you have to say is even one fraction of important."

The man who had spoken blushed in embarrassment and Aang blushed feeling quite awkward at the moment. "I'm almost twenty Toph. You can quit with the nicknames." She rolled her eyes uncaring and motioned her hands as a signal for Aang to speak once again. "Telling you how they could damage the timeline would be foolish of me. Now I want you all to contact Sokka, Katara, and Zuko. Try to sound casual as you tell them I am in need for a meeting."

He walked to the doors to depart from the shocked councilmen. Toph followed along and shortly after left calling "See you. Dorks." All of the councilmen were left in slight blush.

Later on that evening, all of the friends of Aang were sitting at a semi-circular table waiting for the Avatar to speak.

Aang breathed in silently and exhaled before speaking.

"Now I called you all here in worry we will not be able to contact Uzumaki Naruto for help. He is unaware he has been chosen to defeat Dare Dagon and the armies of aliens. All of the mysterious creatures are going to find him and he doesn't know. Eventually, he will be eliminated." Aang admitted that statement in a depressing manner.

"As in eliminated, you mean killed. Uzumaki Naruto in no way at all will be left unaware of these monsters. My father escaped the prison and in no time at all started a horrible revolution. You think that we can just leave him unaware that the Goddess of Flames is out to kill him?" Aang knew Zuko was right in every way possible.

"But what do you expect Aang to do? The choosing of the "chosen one" is out of his hands. Even if he's the Avatar, the only way to contact him is with the wormholes." A creepy smile spread across Toph's face as she repeated the word wormhole multiple times before running out of the room yelling, "I have an idea!"

The remaining people in the room chased her down and finally stopped when she took off the framed picture of her and Katara. When finishing her action, the entire group of people was flabbergasted at the sight of what appeared to be a wormhole. It was purple and black. It glowed and made a peculiar noise every time Sokka stuck his arm in. Aang appeared to get angrier each time Sokka stuck his arm in and soon threatened Sokka with a glare. Sokka cleared his throat and stopped his curiosity.

"This is a wormhole. A wormhole that leads us straight into Naruto's house. Great right?" Aang wondered how Toph could pull this off. She had never mentioned this before. It must have slipped her mind.

"The wormholes only allow one person at a time so uh… I will go. I have gotta see what Naruto Uzumaki looks like! Wish me luck!" With no hesitation, she disappeared inside the wormhole and the wormhole snapped shut leaving nothing but wall. Sokka and Katara slowly turned to look at each other with widened eyes.

"So uh… Aang? How is she supposed to get out?" Zuko thought he was breaking the silence. Aang sighed. There was no answer. For once in all of their lives, they had no plan.

**Ah! There is thee first chapter. I know it's a bit lame. Next chapter will be when Toph and Naruto meet. Some more crazy stuff also. And, I will introduce the DBZ dimension!**

**Please be patient about this! It goes super slow! Thanks!**

**M-LukaxxLiexxNaruHina**


	2. Encounters With Pure Strangers

**Hello. Since the first chapter of this was a success, here you are with the second chapter! This chapter also contains some stuff in DBZ that's sort of… please just read and tell me how you thought of it!**

**War Lords: Guardians of Earth**

**Chapter 2**

Toph felt as she was falling a mile per second and when she opened her eyes, she thought of her prediction to be somewhat right. Right now she wished she had Aang right now. Someone that would scold her, tell her how worried he was of her safety, someone that would tell her how much she meant to him and the rest of the world. Ever since she had left her parents to join team Avatar, only few had told her that she was worth something. Katara did when they had gotten makeovers. Aang sort of did when she was still thinking of joining team Avatar. While thinking she had forgotten she had been falling.

All of a sudden, the dimension around her went black and she hit something that felt like glass. Sweat beads trickled down her face. When she looked up from the ground an image of her father appeared.

"You are too young and weak to do anything. Trying to do something in your state will only get you killed." The image of her father had spoken in the same tone as he did when she was home. He had said it so many times she could mouth every word of the entire sentence. She felt bad whenever he would say it and sometimes, she would believe it. The mask she put on could only be scanned and proved false by the Avatar.

"My daughter is weak and will not be able to take care of herself." Her mother joined in with her father. She became teary-eyed as she banged her fist down on the ground. "Lies!" Toph screamed as tears streamed down her face. This is exactly why she left. She left home to escape her doubt. She was known as the Blind Bandit. The same girl who joined team Avatar, and she was one of the first to metal bend.

"All of you are liars!" She screamed. She faced her mother and ran over to repeatedly hit the image until it broke. Her hands were quickly caught and put behind her back. She felt as if her body was being blood bended.

She closed her eyes and opened them to try and shake this off figuring it was all a nightmare.

"If it is all lies then how come you believed you're parents loved you so easily? That is a lie." Her parents whispered in unison. In bare moments she was released from the tight grasp and fell again. She closed her eyes once more hoping to be able to Earth bend whatever solid was where she would probably land.

When she realized she wasn't falling anymore, she opened her eyes. She had been doing that a lot lately. Closing you're eyes was a sign of weakness during a battle and Toph Beifong, the Earth bender, was nowhere near that level.

It was blurry at first but finally, she got her vision back.

"Are you okay?" She looked to see a young man. Her face went from fear to curiosity. Where was she? And who was the stranger?

"Where am I?" She asked tiredly. He smiled. She obviously had come from somewhere else. "Well, you're in Konohagakure. And I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Or ah… Naruto Uzumaki if that is confusing to you." Her eyes widened. Naruto Uzumaki! She was here! She sighed deeply.

"Naruto Uzumaki? So I was right after all. That means everyone who doubted me… you're gonna have to learn not to mess with an Earth bender!" She tried to keep her eyes open but she knew she was about to pass out. She had fell into the arms of the guy she was looking for. It was all too good to be true. She momentarily became dizzy and then, everything went black.

"Hey! Wake up! No! Not another one! Jeez! I make everybody faint!" Naruto shook his head quickly as he jetted off into the deep, green forest. He was going to have to get her somewhere safe.

In the land of Dragon Ball…

"ANDROID 18! SHOW YOURSELF! IF YOU DON'T EXIT YOUR HIDING PLACE NOW I WILL BLOW UP THE REMAINING ISLANDS!" Cell's yelling left the rest of the remaining people to cover their ears. Android 18 was frightened. Pondering on what she would do, she heard crackling form where she was standing. Peeking from behind the rock she saw the enemy. But, what was he doing with the remote? Or uh, the remains?

"What are you doing with that?" She asked trying to keep herself from sounding weak. All the man before her did was stand there as if he was frozen. How was he supposed to explain what he had done?

"Look! Answer me! " He still said nothing. He was absolutely useless.

"ANDROID 18! SHOW YOURSELF! I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!"

Android 18 looked at Krillin in panic.

"Look! No questions alright? Just follow me! We're gonna have to do something! We just can't stand here and stare at one another. Come on!" He leaped quickly and she followed close behind hoping to figure out something along the way.

All the Z fighters thought the same thing. "Come on Goku! Hurry! Please!"

On the Lookout…

A spark of light shot from the ground as Piccolo and Kami merged. Piccolo figured that if those many risks needed to be taken, than so be it. When finally finishing the transformation, Popo squealed in disappointment.

"Kami?" He asked. He hated the man behind all of this confusion. The man caused him to lose his precious friend.

"Popo? My friend I shall be with you always." Popo shed a small smile. The evil in Piccolo had not spread onto his beloved Kami.

Popo suddenly let out a terrible scream. It was short and quite girly. The one known as Piccolo turned to face three fallen strangers who were groaning in pain.

"Who are they?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

"They…fell from the sky." Popo turned his voice into almost a whisper as silence fell between him, Piccolo or Kami, and the three strangers who dusted themselves off.

**Well, there you go! I hope this chapter wasn't boring or anything. You'll figure out who the three strangers are in the next chapter. Yea… I know… Cell saga. But hey, I didn't know where to start it. Since this story clashes tons of dimensions, the Cell saga is um, interrupted a bit. I really don't know how to put that. Like, the strangers change the timeline. Trunks still comes from the future but, yea! I guess you get it! Review! Please! Please review! Reviews help me become a better writer!**

**Thanks for reading this garbage!**

**M-LukaxxLiexxNaruHina**


End file.
